


Dance, Dance

by bacchanalia



Series: Sugar, We're Goin' Down [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coffee Shops, Drinking, Drug Use, First Dates, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Prequel, Scenting, keith does a line of coke off shiros dick, what else do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchanalia/pseuds/bacchanalia
Summary: This is a prequel to "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" that shows how Keith and Shiro first met. Also it's slutty.





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on Patreon for the longest time but since I just deactivated, I decided to share all my pieces here now! I hope it's enjoyable :))

Mornings, typically, sucked ass. With the pounding headaches, nausea, lack of desire to exist at all--hangovers happened to anyone and everyone. For Keith, however, he just happened to spend the start of most his days nursing the aftermath of the night before. Somehow, he never learned his lesson. Then again, he gathered more often than not that he didn’t have to. Not when he could walk to the coffee shop around the corner from his apartment and get a triple shot espresso from a man who was probably Adonis reincarnate. 

“Rough night?” Shiro asked with a smirk as Keith walked up in front of the register. Though he should have been tired of hearing that same question almost every day, he couldn’t find a particle within him that minded. Normally, Keith was the type to get defensive, to jump the gun and take a person’s words the wrong way. But when Shiro teased him (and he did often), Keith could do nothing but smile and playfully rise to the bait. 

“As always. Just the way I like it.” Keith didn’t know when he’d become the kind of guy who winked, but he did it then because Shiro’s cheeks would dust with the slightest tint of pink and he always chuckled subsequently. 

“Keith Kogane, I think you came in here to try and flirt your way to free coffee.” 

“Do you accuse all your good-paying customers of ulterior motives?” He raised a brow, thankful for the fact that there was no one behind him in line and leaned forward, palms splayed on the cool granite countertop. “If I was gonna flirt, I’d call you  _ Takashi _ .” 

Keith watched the look in Shiro’s eyes darken at the drop of his first name. It was times like these, where Keith was a saucy little shit testing boundaries of what was appropriate to subject a man on the clock to, that he was reminded of Shiro’s Alpha status. For reasons he didn’t understand, the only other indicators would be stereotypical in nature, such as his height or the fact that his shoulders look like they could effectively block a door. Unfortunately though, even from a proximity of mere inches, Keith was only able to detect his scent faintly. 

It used to perplex him right into insomnia. But how weird was it to lie in bed awake at night wondering ‘why am I so into that guy when I can’t smell him?’ The answer was: probably just as weird as it would be to ask Shiro the question outright. So, Keith settled on trying to goad Shiro into certain reactions that would cause anyone’s scent to spike, Alpha or Omega. 

Like right now. 

“Tell you what,” Shiro began, leaning back just enough to open the space between them. Keith attributed it to either professionalism, or Shiro playing coy. “I’ll pay for your drink if you stick around until my break.” Keith concluded it was the former. 

“Guess I can do that.” 

“Triple shot like always?” 

“You know me so well.” 

After taking the cup of steaming liquid resurrection that would help bring his body back to life, Keith sat down at a corner booth. The angle was perfect in that if he wanted to stare at Shiro (which he did) he’d have perfect but discreet access; and if Shiro wanted to stare at Keith, he’d have to conspicuously turn around. Even though he intended to have at least an hour of peace and alone time to sit and contemplate his existence, the door to the shop opened only a few minutes later, its chime signaling the arrival of another patron. When Keith turned his head towards it out of curiosity, he felt both pleasantly surprised and cock-blocked at the same time. It was Lance. 

“Keith! My buddy, my man!” Lance announced after glancing around the room, complete with a single finger-guns gesture. He made his way over, flopping into the booth opposite Keith as if he belonged there. Keith’s lips turned down into a pout as his mind petulantly supplied him with ‘that’s where Shiro’s gonna sit’. Though, remembering he could easily kick Lance out when the time arrived, he stopped letting his brain act like a five year old. 

“You stalking me or something? And keep your voice down, my head’s killing me.” As if for emphasis, Keith rubbed at his temple gingerly. 

“That’s because you won’t ditch the Devil’s Nectar, buddy. His  _ lettuce _ is much better. No morning side-effects.” Reaching across the table to grab Keith’s cup, Lance brought it to his lips before taking a swig. 

“Speaking of which, you reek, by the way.” Keith chuckled, fanning his napkin towards Lance. 

“Okay, so there’s  _ one _ side-effect.” Lance said as Keith snatched the coffee back, effectively sloshing a bit over onto the side of the table. “Anyways, how’s  _ that _ going?” He gestured with a jut of his chin towards Shiro, who had his back to them. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“There’s no  _ that _ . He’s just hot.” And nice. And respectful. And hot. Was that mentioned already? 

“Uh-huh. You practically drool over the guy, just ask him out already.” Lance folded a napkin into a floppy paper airplane as he spoke, sending it flying into Keith’s face before his friend could respond. 

“I don’t  _ drool _ over him.” Keith crumpled the fallen weapon in his hand, chucking it back at Lance’s face next. “Besides, ask him out where, like on a date? I don’t date either.” 

“Keith--when are you gonna drop the Loner persona, huh? Shiro’s totally into you!” Well, he was probably not wrong about that last part. But still, the thought of going out on a date was unnerving to Keith. He didn’t do formal, or romantic. If love lives were city streets, then Keith was familiar with the back alleys. He knew his way around one night stands and hookups on a dance floor. But put him alone in a room with flowers? That was uncharted territory he wasn’t sure he’d be able to navigate. 

“Just because he’s into me doesn’t mean I gotta marry the guy.” He crossed his arms in slight defense. 

“Who said anything about that? Why don’t you just invite him to club with us or something? Easy-peasy.” Lance laced his hands behind his head as Keith thought for a moment before answering with a noncommittal sound.

“That... could work, actually.”

Shiro seemed to appear out of nowhere, coming up to their table with a curious raise of his brow. “What could work?” Shiro gave Lance a cursory glance just as Keith kicked him from under the table. 

“Uh-- we were trying to see what the best way to eat five pizzas at once was!” Lance blurted, causing Keith to groan and facepalm internally. He kicked him again. “Ow, Keith I swear to--” 

“Lance was just leaving.  _ Right _ ?” Keith gave him a look that said: If you’re really my wingman you’ll get the hell out of my sight, and Lance’s expression turned sly just as he slipped from the booth.

“If I don’t, my shins are gonna look like a warzone, so…” Lifting his arms above his head, Lance cracked his back audibly. “Yup, looks like it’s time for this cowboy to head on home.”

Shiro laughed. Keith wished there was a camera he could look into. Only moments later, however, Shiro was seated across from him and Keith felt that all was right with the world. “Five pizzas, huh?” 

Keith rolled his eyes before answering. “That was Lance panicking. He was telling me I should invite you clubbing with us.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Shiro’s face didn’t give anything away about whether or not he’d enjoy the invitation or not, and it made Keith tilt his head a bit. Shiro didn’t strike him as the partier, but looks could be deceiving, right?

“Yeah--but I said I didn’t know if you’d be up to it.” 

Shiro leaned closer, his forearms coming to rest on the tabletop as his focus centered entirely on Keith. “Why’s that?”

“You want my honest answer?” The corners of both their lips upturned at that. 

“Always.”

“You look like you’d be the most vanilla Alpha I’d ever seen.” It didn’t catch Shiro off guard. 

“And you’ve seen a lot of Alphas.” Not a question. 

“Enough to have a basis of comparison.” Their eyes were trained on each other, nothing else in the room existed. If Shiro’s register were to self-combust, Keith was half convinced Shiro wouldn’t even notice. 

“I think I could drink you under the table, Kogane.” That got a laugh out of him. 

“That a fact?” 

“That’s a fact.”

It was Keith’s turn to lean over towards Shiro now. “Meet me at Zarkon’s tonight then.” 

Shiro held out his hand for Keith to shake. “If I win, you get my coffee next.” 

Keith took the hand in his grip, suppressing the shudder that wracked his body from the simplest of touched. “You’re on.” 

When the sky turned dark, Keith found that he actually felt nervous. It wasn’t a date. He had to keep reminding himself of that. Then again, if someone had asked if he’d invited Shiro here as he would, say, Lance--that wouldn’t be correct either. Labels were hard. Couldn’t Keith just want to get rawed into next week by this guy without thinking into the feelings aspect of it?

Probably not. 

Anxiously, his fingers fiddled with the hem of his off the shoulder crop top. He wasn’t expecting the scent that hit him like a wall when Shiro walked up to the entrance from across the street. Suddenly, what had just been the crisp night air was permeating with this heady aroma that seemed tailored to everything Keith would ever desire and yet simultaneously be too intricate to pin down. It both comforted and enticed him. 

All in all, it was fucking intoxicating. 

“Hey-- what’s that look for?” Shiro cocked a brow at Keith’s open gawking, smirking to himself as his footsteps came to a stop. Aside from the delicious smell rolling off his body, Shiro was dressed hot as all holy hell. A dark purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows already had Keith wanting to rip it open, but paired with a pair of dark denim jeans that clung teasingly to his legs had Keith envisioning what it’d be like to get crushed by a pair of thighs. 

Thick thighs save lives. Lance had said that once. In any case, he couldn’t help what fell from his lips. 

“You... holy shit, you smell so good...” Subconsciously, Keith moved closer to Shiro as he chuckled. 

“Thanks.” He reached up, tucking a stray lock of black hair behind Keith’s ear. Keith wanted to melt. “I forgot, you’ve never seen me outside of work.” 

“So?” He was a little preoccupied to see where Shiro was going with the logic. 

“So,” he began, finger trailing to move along Keith’s jaw before he dropped it altogether. “I don’t have to wear my scent suppressant.” Shiro must have read the confused look on Keith’s face once he said that because he quickly followed up. “When you work in customer service, being an Alpha can...complicate things sometimes. It’s better if other Alphas assume I’m a Beta.” The frown didn’t leave Keith’s face. 

“But... I could tell you were an Alpha.” 

“You’re observant.” Keith fought the way he wanted to preen at the praise. Instead, he smiled ruefully. 

“Well, now I want to observe you getting your ass inside to dance with me.” 

Walking into Zarkon’s was always like walking into another dimension. Purple and white strobe lights left no crevice of the establishment untouched, and the DJ bumped bass underlaid with enough sounds and beats to make it sound alien. Keith loved it. Getting lost in the music that thrummed through his veins almost as fast as the alcohol he consumed gave him a rush, made him lose himself. Having Shiro next to him only heightened the experience. 

They downed two shots back to back before making their way to the dance floor and once there, Keith wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and pulling him close. Their bodies swayed under the technicolor streaking over glistening sweat, the crowd doing nothing but pressing them closer together until every sway of Keith’s hips rocked against the front of Shiro’s jeans. Though it was still mostly intentional, Shiro’s fingers found purchase on his waist soon enough; and the way his fingers tightened their hold with every friction-inducing moment had Keith grinning. 

“It’s nothing new that I think you’re attractive, Keith.” Shiro leaned down to speak the words in a tone that reverberated to his core, as if directly answering the look on Keith’s face. 

“I just love it when it looks like I’d be able to bring an Alpha to their knees.” Did he have a power trip kink? Who was keeping check? But thinking about Shiro being unable to contain himself around Keith was enough for the latter’s jeans to tighten. If he kept thinking that way, he’d have to deal with slick soaking the back of his pants and that was not cool this early in the night. 

“You’re killin’ me here...” Another two rounds of shots had Keith feeling like his body was made of electricity. Every time Shiro moved against him as they danced, there were sparks as the room swayed behind them. He didn’t have enough of the wherewithal to notice that Shiro was just as gone as he was, but what didn’t escape him was the way Shiro watched him. His mouth, moving along to the lyrics. His neck, purposely exposed as a textbook sign of submission. Shiro was eating him up like a ravenous animal with his eyes and finally Keith couldn’t take it anymore. 

He brought their lips together in a frantic crash that began with him biting Shiro’s lower lip and tugging until Keith felt the vibration of a groan against his tongue. Shiro tasted as good as he smelled, maybe even better. The moment Shiro grabbed his ass, Keith broke away from the kiss with his eyes dazed and his lips looking like plush, glistening bruises. 

“Come to the bathroom with me,” he said, and was tugging Shiro along by the wrist before he had the chance to say no. They wound through the room of packed bodies with only one goal in sight, an illuminated sign in the distance. Breaking through the crowd, Keith shoved the door open only to shut it forcefully behind him. The restroom held a little over five stalls, but it was only one of multiple bathrooms. They were lucky to be alone. Keith continued speaking when Shiro pressed him against the wall and began to kiss his neck fervently. “Wait a sec, I’m gonna make your night better.” 

“I thought you wanted me on my knees?” Shiro said, and Keith wanted to moan at the thought. Instead, he fished into his pocket for the small baggy of blow he’d shoved in there before leaving home, dangling it in front of Shiro’s face. 

“Yeah, but, first-- I wanna do a line off your dick.” He expected Shiro to be uncertain, to even turn him down (holy shit Keith really hoped Shiro wouldn’t turn him down), but all the man did was raise a brow and put a few inches of space in between them. Keith sunk down as Shiro watched him expectantly, with a certain hunger in his eyes that had Keith wanting to nothing but 

please. It was his base nature, flourishing under the effects of alcohol and desire. ‘Please the Alpha,’ his brain told him. 

Deftly, Keith undid Shiro’s pants, pulling the already turgid length from its confines and turning a smug look upward. Shiro chuckled, looking almost sheepish for a moment as he shrugged. Keith didn’t waste any more time. Carefully, he opened just the corner of the plastic bag, giving Shiro’s length a few languid pumps before pouring it out in a line that ran from base to tip. In his opinion, it looked beautiful; and in an instant, it was gone. He inhaled quickly, blocking his opposite nostril as the drug coursed its way through his body. Almost instantly, he felt it. The euphoria. The elation clouding his mind and causing a smile to break out across his face. Good. It felt so good. 

Shiro’s dick would feel good too. Down his throat, in his ass. Everywhere. His tongue flicked out over Shiro’s head, taking the soft flesh in between his lips and sucking until he moved off with an audible pop. 

“You’re so hot...” Keith admitted under the safety of intoxication. He rose to his feet next, still stroking over Shiro and relishing in the way the man gasped beneath his touch. It was empowering beyond measure to have the point of someone else’s pleasure literally in the palm of his hand. “So hot...” He said as he connected their lips once more, his hand working faster. 

“Keith...” It was becoming strained, and through Keith’s drug-induced haze he could tell the man was holding back. 

“Your turn?” He held the baggy up again, watching as Shiro’s brows knitted themselves together to try and concentrate through the drunkenness and pleasure. Shiro shook his head, gripping Keith’s jaw in his hand and shoving him back against the tiled wall once more. With relentless lips, Keith’s throat was assaulted, his scent gland sucked and teased until he was reduced to a keening mess gripping onto Shiro’s shoulders for dear life and rutting against him fully clothed. 

“Can I fuck you, Keith? Will you be a good little knot slut for me?” Keith felt slick seep out of his ass at the words, his body opening and becoming wetter from just the promise of getting knotted by the god of a man before him and holy shit... he loved being talked to like that. Almost beyond words, Keith shoved the baggy back into his jean’s pocket and nodded frantically. 

“Yeah-- you gonna go all macho Alpha on me?” He was goading, pushing Shiro into letting the last of his reservations go until he snapped, until he gave Keith what he wanted and stopped him from walking properly for a damn week. 

Shiro brought his hand up, thumbing over Keith’s pulse point as he tightened his grip just enough to make Keith gasp. “Is that what you want?” Was Shiro an idiot? 

“No shit it’s what I want... Fuck, just fuck me...”

“If it’s too much for you, tell me you want to stop, alright?” Wait-- how did Shiro still have it in him to be a saint? Keith was at the point where he felt like he was about to die if he 

didn’t get fucked and Shiro was still taking the time to double check his consent. Keith didn’t think about how that made his heart feel. “I’ll stop whenever you need, Keith.” 

“Okay! Okay, just shut up and get in me already--” He was playing dirty, he knew. But all Keith wanted was to get this show on the road so he leaned up on his tiptoes and moaned into Shiro’s ear shamelessly. “Please, Alpha?”

A snarl was all he got for warning. Before Keith could properly register what was going on, Shiro had picked him up, walking towards the sinks and setting him up on the edge of one. In the next moment, his pants were being yanked down his thighs in spurts, and Keith giggled in spite of himself at the exertion it took for Shiro to get the skinny jeans off. 

“Funny?” Shiro smirked at him, silencing any reply Keith could have with a kiss and his large hands seemingly moving everywhere at once. One moved under the back of Keith’s knee, pushing the limb over Shiro’s shoulder as his other hand prodded against his entrance. “Oh, you’re so wet for me, Keith...” He spoke it almost reverently, two fingers wasting no time in sinking into him up to the first knuckle. 

“Fuck..!” Keith grit his teeth, hips moving back as much as his position would allow to try and get him deeper. 

“You like that, baby?” Keith could do nothing but nod. Now, the put-together man behind the coffee counter was nowhere to be seen. Shiro panted and moved like an Alpha on instincts and Keith wanted nothing more than to be eaten alive. 

Hooking his free leg around Shiro’s waist pulled their bodies together and showcased Keith’s flexibility in a way that had Shiro groaning at the sight. In the time it took the man to put a condom on, he was thrusting into Keith in a fraction of it, causing both their pupils to blow at the sudden rush of pleasure being granted. Frantically, the ecstasy of the moment took hold and the sound of skin crashing together endlessly filled the room. 

“Shiro... God, Shiro...” He was trying to get coherent words out, desires of what he wanted more of (everything) but his brain was hardly keeping up with the sensory overload that threatened to snuff him out with every drag and thrust of Shiro’s cock inside him. 

“Mm?” It was the only intelligible sound as Shiro bit Keith’s scent gland once more, no doubt turning Keith’s neck into a litany of mottled purple that he’d wear as badges of honor and press on while he jacked off for the next two weeks. 

“Turn me around, I...” He tilted his head back to moan. “I want you to fuck me bent over the sink...” 

And who was Shiro to not oblige a sweet Omega in need? Keith’s cheek pressed against the mirror almost painfully as his panting breath fogged it, distorting the image of himself getting fucked into oblivion. His hip bones ached as they hit the edge of the porcelain sink with each thrust, but Keith couldn’t be bothered to care. He was burning up from the inside out and building up to what would probably be the best orgasm of his life. No amount of sex he’d had surmounted to this. For whatever reason, it was like Shiro was everything Keith had been screaming for in the lonely nights where he took company in the body of another, everything his very soul had been yearning for in the darkness. 

“Keith... I’m...” Yes, yes, yes. 

“Yeah,” he nodded frantically. “Knot me, c’mon. Fuck, Shiro, please...” Keith felt it in the next moment. The engorging of flesh within him as Shiro’s cock caught on the ring of muscles at his entrance. Instinctually, he tightened around him, rhythmically coaxing the Alpha into giving him what he wanted, and that was exactly what he did. 

Shiro’s orgasm was a tsunami breaking over them, it was teeth sinking into Keith’s shoulder hard enough to break skin. Both of their voices being no doubt loud enough to alert anyone with ears as to what was going on so more likely than not, that was why no one had bothered them so far. Keith felt the warmth of Shiro’s release and even if his instincts told him he needed it deeper, soaking into every orifice, Keith relished in the fact that his body was going to milk Shiro for all he was worth. 

“Holy shit...” he said, his voice rasping slightly a he fought to catch his breath.

“Yeah...” Shiro’s voice was only dazed for a minute before he moved back as much as his knot would allow. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you, Keith?” God, this man was too good for him. Gingerly, Shiro leaned back over him, tongue laving gently over the bite wound on his shoulder before kissing it. “I got carried away, sorry.” 

Sorry. What the hell? “Shiro that was the best sex of my life,” Keith said pointedly, looking over his shoulder, “no sorrys allowed.” 

The relieved smile that found its way onto Shiro’s face had Keith wanting to kiss the man. So he did, tenderly for the first time that night. 

“Can you walk?” Shiro asked when his knot had finally gone down and allowed their separation. Keith wasn’t used to aftercare by any means, so the question caught him off guard. Not to mention, his head was still spinning. 

“I, uh...” Truthfully? No. Shiro seemed to get the meaning and laughed to himself, using a wet napkin to clean both of them up before fixing Keith’s jeans. Somewhere along the line, he’d already fixed his own. 

“I’ll carry you.” 

“What? You don’t have to--” 

“Keith.” It froze him in place. The use of an Alpha voice. He hated that shit. When nothing but a sound could have him wanting to obey down to his very bones. 

“Don’t use that on me,” he said, poking Shiro squarely in the chest. “I can walk.” Keith moved to get down from the sink, legs failing to hold up his body weight just as he had predicted; but luckily for him (unluckily for his pride), Shiro was there to catch him (albeit with an amused expression on his face). 

“Don’t say it.” 

“Not saying anything.” He smiled now. So did Keith. “You want to try again? At least hold onto--” 

“You can carry me,” Keith relented, and Shiro did. 

As they found their way out of the club after maneuvering through the throngs of people once more with Keith on Shiro’s back, Keith noticed Shiro’s grin had turned smug. For reasons beyond him, a blush dusted over his cheeks. 

“What’s the look for?” Keith mirrored Shiro’s voice from earlier when he’d asked the same question. 

“Nothing.” He paused, glancing over his shoulder. “I’m just planning my coffee order.” Keith rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up genuinely and escaped against the skin of Shiro’s neck. He didn’t mind buying Shiro coffee. Not if it meant he got to spend more time around him. Normally, a sentiment like that would turn his stomach. Now, though, in his inebriated state of mind, Keith thought if he were going to go on a date with anyone, he’d want it to be Shiro. 


End file.
